Happy (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The family has an early birthday party for Joan, and Joseph shares memories from Catherine's childhood with Steve. (Part 8 of the REAL World Anniversary McRollathon)


**Notes:** I'm so so sorry for the late posting! Instead of all-nighter I had to do an all-dayer because of the busy busy week.

Huge thank you to Mari and Sammy for all the feedback and love for the story – especially the last minute proof!

Esther – Thank you for all your support! Sorry I couldn't get this done in time for your train ride!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for the amazing marathon love and ALL of your support the last year! We've got lots in store for year two!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Happy (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Okay," Elizabeth said, standing in the living room with the family. "So we're going to the pet store first to get what we need for Smokey's arrival, and then to the grocery store for–"

"A few last minute things . . ." Joseph said with a wink at Steve.

"For tonight," Elizabeth finished, smiling wryly at her husband.

"You really don't have to do anything special . . ." Mary started.

"Of course we do," Elizabeth said. "We won't get to be there for Joan's birthday in a couple weeks. Let us have a little party tonight. It'll be fun."

"Well, I'm definitely not going to say no to a party," Mary said, and Steve smiled at the genuine appreciation in her eyes.

"It'll just be us and Sonya and her daughter Kristy," Elizabeth continued. "But I thought we'd grill some burgers, I'll make potato salad . . ."

"That's all I needed to hear," Steve said. "I was hoping to have that this trip."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You always did like my potato salad, didn't you?"

"I'm a fan of all of your cooking, but especially your potato salad."

Catherine grinned.

"And of course we'll have a cake and presents," Grandma Ang said. "Joan will like that."

Mary laughed. "She'll be the center of attention, just like she's been pretty much all week, so she'll love it." She looked around at the Rollinses. "Thanks, that's really . . ." she sighed, searching for words. "Thanks."

Steve put his arm around her.

"Okay," Elizabeth said. "I'll get the car started. Mom, are you ready?"

"I just need my purse," Grandma Ang said and moved toward the hallway.

Mary turned toward Steve.

"Joan went down a little late," she said. "But she should sleep till three or so."

He nodded and smiled. "I think I'm familiar with the drill by now."

He glanced over and saw Joseph talking quietly to Catherine. She nodded as she replied to whatever he had said and kissed his cheek.

Mary headed for the garage, and Catherine stepped over to Steve.

"Don't forget the kongs," Steve said.

"Of course not," she said with a smile. "Cammie would be outraged."

She leaned up to kiss him briefly.

"Have a good afternoon," she grinned. "Relax. Maybe take a nap."

His lips quirked in a smile. "Mm, not without you," he said quietly and kissed her again. "Bye."

"Bye." She stepped back and looked at Joseph. "Bye, Dad. You guys have fun."

Joseph smiled. "You, too."

* * *

"Steve," Joseph said, joining him at the table. "I've got something I believe you wanted to see."

Joseph set a simple wooden box in front of Steve, who opened it and took out a stack of small papers. He placed them on the table and unfolded the one on top. A broad smile appeared on his face when he realized what they were. He looked at Joseph.

"These are the notes you were talking about at Thanksgiving," he said. "That Catherine used to leave on your pillow."

Joseph nodded. "I talked to Catherine before she left. She said she didn't mind if I showed them to you."

Steve flipped through a few of the notes.

"And I see she dated them," he said and smiled. "Of course she did."

"That's my Catherine," Joseph said. "Always organized and thorough. Even at seven."

He took a few of the notes from the pile and looked through them as Steve did the same with the ones in front of him.

"A lot of them are similar," Joseph said. " 'I hope you had a good day,' and that kind of thing." He smiled to himself. "But I kept 'em all."

"I can see why," Steve said, his voice sincere. "These are really special."

"They are," Joseph agreed. "Ah, here it is."

He handed Steve a note.

Steve chuckled as he read, " _Daddy, I think you should seriously consider getting a puppy. Love, Catherine_." He looked at Joseph. "And she got her puppy."

"She did indeed," Joseph said with a smile. "Those brown eyes are hard to resist, aren't they?"

Steve's lip twitched in a half smile. "Yeah." He paused, his eyes eyes drifting to the table, and his expression slowly sobered. "I've only managed it once," he said quietly. "And it was the biggest mistake I ever made."

He glanced at Joseph who was regarding him earnestly.

"You righted that wrong."

Steve gave a small shake of his head, his eyes dropping. "I was lucky she forgave me."

"Yes, you were," Joseph stated matter-of-factly. When Steve looked back at him, he continued, "You realized your mistake, and you found each other again. That's what's important."

Steve nodded but stayed quiet.

They each scanned through more of the notes. Joseph handed Steve one from August 1986 that read: _Daddy, I'm a little scared about school next week. But I remembered how brave you are protecting our country and I want to be brave, too. So I will be. Love, Catherine_

"I was deployed on the _Vinson_ ," Joseph said. "I didn't get that one until well after she had started at her new school."

Steve waited, sensing Joseph had more to say.

"I felt it. Every time," Joseph said. "That was one of the hardest parts, having to tell my wife and little girl that we were moving again. Elizabeth was incredible. She was a rock of support. Took on each move as a new challenge." He shook his head. "But it was hard, taking them away from the lives they'd built. Realizing that while Catherine made friends, she didn't really get close to anyone because she knew she'd have to leave." He sighed. "I thought it would be worse for her as she got older, but it was the opposite. Once she was a teenager, her focus was so clearly on the Academy that she hardly noticed when we moved." He smiled ruefully. "I'm exaggerating, but not much. She had a goal." His voice dropped a little. "And she was almost used to it by then."

"Plus you were stateside," Steve said. "She told me moving was easier when she knew you weren't gonna be thousands of miles away."

Joseph gave him a small smile. He looked down at the note in his hand. There was a small drawing on it.

"My little butterfly," he said quietly.

Steve paused, regarding him.

"Thank you for sharing these with me," he said.

Joseph smiled. "We've come a long way since the futon."

Steve's head dropped with a resigned laugh. He nodded. "Yep."

Joseph reached over for the notes in front of Steve and pulled the one on the bottom out. He opened it and handed it to Steve.

"If I was ever going to frame one . . ." he said.

Steve looked at the note that read: _Daddy_ , _We talked about heroes at school today. I said my daddy is my hero because he's the best man I know. Love, Catherine_

Joseph's gaze stayed on Steve as he said, "Though I think that may not be quite true anymore."

Steve started to speak but Joseph put up a hand to stop him.

"I know how much my daughter loves me," he said. "That will never change. But I know how much she loves you."

He paused and shook his head.

"They say it's hard. To watch another man come first in your daughter's heart." He gave a small shrug. "That may have been true at first, but now . . ." He held Steve's eyes steadily. "Catherine could not have chosen a more worthy man to spend her life with."

Steve inhaled and swallowed hard.

Joseph's look was earnest. "I mean that, Steve. You see her strength and her brilliance and her compassion and her kindness, and you love her for all of that and more. You love her completely. And for a father, that makes coming in second worth it."

After a pause, he collected the notes into a pile and replaced them in the box.

Looking back at Steve, he said, "And you take that as whatever you need to, son. Understood?"

Steve swallowed again and nodded.

"Understood," he said quietly. He licked his lips. "Thank you, Joseph."

With a nod, Joseph picked up the box and stood. He reached out and clasped Steve's shoulder firmly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mission that needs my attention."

* * *

Later, Steve and Joseph were in the living room with Joan. With emphatic pointing and insistent commands to, "Sit, Jo-sef," she had instructed Joseph to stay in one of the chairs, her stuffed elephant in his lap, while she sat on the floor with Steve and her iguana toy.

She alternated between holding "Bas-tin" for Steve to pet and going over to Joseph so he could have a turn.

Steve heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house and smiled.

"Hey, Joanie," he said. "I think Mama's home."

"Mama?" she asked and dropped the stuffed iguana to toddle toward the door. "Mama!" she squealed as soon as Mary appeared.

She ran into her mother's legs and raised her arms.

"Hey, peanut!" Mary said as she handed off the bags in her hands to Steve and lifted Joan. "Did you miss me?"

She peppered Joan's face with kisses, causing the toddler to giggle happily.

"Yeah, we had a few tears when she woke up looking for you, didn't we?" Steve said, having returned from depositing the bags in the kitchen. He ran a hand over Joan's head. "But Uncle Joseph walked around with you and sang till you calmed down."

Catherine, who was helping Grandma Ang inside, smiled and asked, "CCR?"

Joseph winked at her as he stepped over to help Grandma Ang.

"Changed the words to 'Proud Joanie,' " he said.

"I wasn't sure it would work given how off-key you were singing . . ." Steve said with a smirk.

"Hey, you joined me for the chorus," Joseph protested.

"I can neither confirm nor deny . . ."

They all laughed in response.

Steve looked at Catherine. "Is there more in the car?" he asked, nodding towards the bags in her hands.

"Oh yes," Catherine laughed and headed for the kitchen.

He stepped around her to enter the garage and passed Elizabeth who had a bag in one hand and balloons in the other.

"Thank you, Steve," she said. "The rest is in the trunk."

"Oooh," Joan said when she saw the balloons. "Mama!"

She reached for them and grasped one of the strings to bring the balloon closer.

"Those are for your birthday party later," Mary said, gently releasing her fingers. "Won't that be fun?"

"Birt-day?" Joan said.

"Yeah, birthday. Like Avery's party, remember?"

"A'ry?" Joan asked, looking around.

"No, no, Avery's not here. But we're gonna have a party like his. With cake and balloons . . ." she continued as she walked with Joan toward the living room.

Steve came back in the house, two big bags of dog food in his arms, as Catherine returned to the hall.

"This looks familiar," he said, nodding toward the brand on top.

She smiled. "Cammie's favorite. But I checked before we left the sanctuary yesterday to see what they use so we could get what they've been feeding Smokey. My parents can switch him over slowly."

He nodded.

"Mom said to just put everything in the kitchen for now," she told him.

"Okay."

He moved that way, and Catherine headed back for another load from the car.

Once they had gotten all the bags inside, the women showed Steve and Joseph everything they had purchased for Smokey.

"We got his collar and tag since we'll need that when we pick him up," Elizabeth said.

Joseph nodded.

"And a leash, of course," she continued. "I know you can't wait for that first run."

He smiled and motioned to the dog bed.

"And a place for Smokey to sleep," he said.

"I hope he likes it," Elizabeth said.

"If he doesn't, we'll find something he does like," he said confidently. "Steve helped me move the furniture in our bedroom a bit like we talked about so we can put Smokey's bed in there."

"Already?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. She smiled. "Oh good."

Joan, clearly very interested in the various dog toys on the table, leaned from Mary's arms to reach down.

"Ball," she said.

"Those are for Smokey," Mary said.

" 'Mokey?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, remember? He's going to be Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph's new dog."

She looked over at them. "Dog?"

"That's right," Elizabeth said. "Our new dog. We'll bring him home next week."

"Dog," Joan repeated. "Woof."

They laughed, and Mary nuzzled Joan's cheek.

"That's right, smarty-pants. Woof."

"We got a few different toys," Catherine said. "Since we don't know what he likes."

Steve nodded. "Cammie loves her balls, and no toy is better than Lambchop in her eyes, but yeah, you'll have to figure out what Smokey likes and doesn't."

"Or what he'll tear up and won't," Joseph added with a smile. "Salty used to chew through fuzzy toys in a matter of minutes."

"And not just his own," Catherine agreed, laughing.

Grandma Ang smiled and nodded. "I had to stop getting you stuffed animals."

"Those pictures you showed me last night were great," Mary said to Catherine. "You and Salty were so cute playing together."

Steve grinned.

"You gettin' ideas, Mary?" he asked.

She laughed. "Oh no. Chasing after my two-legged kid takes up all my energy," she said as Joan squirmed to reach the toys, and Mary struggled to keep the toddler in her arms. "I don't want to add in a four-legged one." She flashed a knowing smile. "Yet."

They laughed in response.

"I talked to Mark," Joseph said to Elizabeth. "He recommended their vet in Sleepy Hollow."

"Good. I know they take excellent care of the animals at the sanctuary, but we'll want to take Smokey in for a check-up as soon as possible."

Catherine nodded. "And I found the closest animal emergency center. It's in White Plains. Less than five miles. I thought we could look at routes and find the fastest."

Steve smiled, nodding his approval.

Joseph started to speak but his wife jumped in with a laugh.

"Okay, before you three go into full mission-planning mode, we need to start getting ready for this little lady's birthday party."

She tickled Joan's tummy.

"Birt-day!" Joan said and threw her arms in the air happily.

They laughed, and Elizabeth turned to face the group.

"Ready for assignments?"

* * *

In the backyard, Joan was running around the grass pointing at the balloons tied to chairs.

"B'loon, b'loon!" she cried.

"What color is this one, Joan?" Mary asked, putting her hands on a green balloon.

"Blue!"

"Green," Mary corrected.

" G'een!"

Mary grabbed a pink balloon. "And what about this one?"

"Bink!" Joan said and ran toward the deck where Joseph and Steve stood at the grill. "Teeve!"

Steve turned and stepped toward her, scooping her up and lifting her above his head. She squealed happily.

"Not too close, Joanie," he said as he brought her down. "It's hot."

"Hot?"

"Yep, hot." He passed her off to Mary as the slider opened, and Grandma Ang appeared with Sonya and her daughter.

"Welcome," Joseph called, waving with the barbecue spatula. "Perfect timing. Burgers are nearly done."

Steve moved toward Grandma Ang and offered a hand to Sonya as well.

"Thank you, Steve," Sonya said. "This is my daughter."

"Kristy Wagner," the woman said. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Steve said.

Joan bounced in Mary's arms. "G'ama-Ang!"

"Yeah, let's meet her friends, huh?" Mary said and stepped closer.

"This is Steve's sister Mary," Grandma Ang said. "And this, of course, is Joan."

"Can you say hi?" Mary prompted.

"Hi," Joan said with a little smile and wave before giggling and burying her head in Mary's neck.

"Oh, please," Mary laughed. "Now you're gonna act shy? Not buying it, peanut."

"I hear it's almost someone's birthday," Kristy said with a smile. "Is that what all those balloons are for?"

Joan looked at her and then pointed to the yard.

"B'loons!"

"Do you want to show Ms. Kristy and Ms. Sonya your balloons?" Mary asked.

Joan nodded excitedly.

Mary smiled. "Okay, let's go."

"Go!" She looked at Kristy and Sonya. "See b'loons!"

"Okay," Kristy said, smiling broadly. "We'll follow you!"

Mary and Joan led the way toward the table and chairs that had been set up in the yard. Steve and Kristy helped Grandma Ang and Sonya off the deck as Catherine and Elizabeth came out the door with trays and bowls of food.

The burgers were soon ready and once Joan had decided where everyone would sit, they took their seats and enjoyed the delicious meal.

After eating and clearing the dishes, it was decided Joan should open her presents in the living room before they had cake.

Mary shook her head at the pile of gifts on the floor.

"You really didn't have to do this," she said.

"We didn't get too much," Elizabeth said. "We knew you'd have to take it all back on the plane."

"Or you could leave some of it here for next visit," Grandma Ang said with a wink.

"I like that plan," Steve said from his spot on the sofa.

Catherine was sitting on the floor by his legs and smiled at him before turning back to the toddler who seemed more interested in showing everyone the pink balloon she had brought inside.

"See?" she said to Sonya. "Bink b'loon."

"I see," Sonya said, smiling.

"Joan," Catherine said. "Pick out a present to open."

"Right here, honey," Mary said, gesturing at the wrapped gifts.

Joan let go of the balloon and took a step then looked up as the balloon floated to the high ceiling.

"B'loon," she said, reaching for it though the string was far out of her reach.

"Well, that was inevitable," Joseph said with a chuckle.

"I'll get it for you later, Joanie," Steve said. "Open one of your presents."

"Here, sweetie," Mary said and set a rectangular gift in front of her. "Let's look at the card." She opened the envelope. "Look at this, a bunny on the card!"

"See?" Joan said and looked at the card Mary showed her. "Bun!"

"Yeah, with a cupcake. It says 'You're two!' " She opened the card and continued reading, " _Just look at who is turning two, you're growing up so fast!_ Wait, wait, wait," she said, stilling Joan's hands on the wrapping paper. " _Here's wishing you sweet dreams come true, and smiles that last and last_. _Happy Birthday. From Sonya and Kristy_."

Joan looked over at them.

"Go ahead and open it, cutie," Kristy said.

Joan ran her hands over the wrapping paper. Mary got a corner started for her, and Joan ripped the paper while Elizabeth snapped several pictures.

"I haven't gotten to shop for a toddler in years," Sonya said.

"We heard about your zoo trip," Kristy said. "So we thought Joan might like a couple animal puzzles. The kids at my hospital love these."

"These look great," Mary said as the toddler pushed the farm puzzle to the carpet to see the jungle puzzle underneath. "Joan loves puzzles, don't you, peanut?"

"Raawwwrr!" Joan said, touching the lion piece. She scratched at the plastic covering the puzzle then lifted it toward Mary. "Help, Mama."

"We'll open it later, peanut. Can you say thank you to Ms. Sonya and Ms. Kristy?" she asked, pointing at the two women.

Joan brushed some of her hair from her face and said, "Tank you."

"You're very welcome, Joan," Sonya said, smiling broadly.

Mary put another gift in front of her. "How about this one next?" She plucked the small square card from the front and opened it. "It's from Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph."

She looked at Joan who was studiously picking at the wrapping paper.

"Do you want some help?" Mary asked.

Joan shook her head.

"Independent streak is showing," Steve said. "Excellent. You can do it, Joanie."

She found a tear in the corner and used it to rip the paper from the front of the box.

"I heard from a reliable source that you like pretend food, Miss Joan," Elizabeth said.

"Oooh," Joan said. "See?" She pointed at the pieces inside the felt sandwich kit.

"How cool," Mary said. "We can put this in your kitchen at home, huh?"

"Cook," Joan said. She looked around and held up the kit. "Cook, Ann Caf. See?"

"I see," Catherine said. "You're gonna make some good sandwiches with that, aren't you?"

"How neat," Kristy said. "Lots of mix and match possibilities."

Elizabeth nodded. "And that's just the sandwich kit. There might be one or two more things waiting for you when you get home," she said with a wink. "Just a heads up."

Mary sighed and smiled. "You guys are too generous," she said.

"And you're family," Elizabeth said, reaching over and squeezing her shoulder. "Get used to it."

"Thank you," Mary said, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Tank you!" Joan echoed.

"Good girl," Mary said and ran a hand over her hair.

"Open mine next," Grandma Ang said. "In the polka dot bag."

Mary pulled out a card and opened it. She smiled and held up a two-dollar bill.

"We can add this to the ones we got for Christmas and New Year's . . . and Valentine's Day . . . and St. Patrick's Day . . . and Easter," she listed with a laugh.

"Hang on to those," Steve said. "They're lucky."

"Every one," Grandma Ang said with a definitive nod.

"Look at the teddy bear," Mary said and showed Joan the front of the card. "It says 'Happy Birthday.' And inside . . ." she opened the card and read, " 'To a very special girl.' "

"Birtday!" Joan said.

"That's right," Grandma Ang said. "You're the birthday girl."

"Here, Joan," Mary said and put the bag in front of her.

"Oooh," Joan said, touching the dots on the bag. "Bink."

"Yeah, and green," Mary said and pointed to the other color dot.

"G'een," Joan repeated.

"What's inside?" Catherine prompted.

Joan found the string handle and pulled on it, toppling the bag.

"Oops," Mary said and righted it. "Let's see what's inside." She touched the tissue paper coming out of the top of the bag. "Pull this out."

Joan grabbed the tissue paper and pulled. She waved it around and laughed.

"Oh, look, Joan," Mary said as she pulled out a t-shirt and skirt set.

"F'owers!" Joan said and took the skirt in her hands. "F'owers!"

"I think she likes it," Sonya said with a laugh.

"I think you're right," Joseph agreed.

They laughed as Joan straightened her legs, trying to pull the skirt over her feet.

"On," she said. "On, Mama. Peas." Her look was plaintive.

Mary snorted. "Okay, stand up." She took the skirt from Joan and helped her step into it. "That's quite the fashion statement," she said as she pulled it up over Joan's heart-covered leggings.

"Smile, Joan," Elizabeth said and took a picture of the happy toddler.

Grandma Ang clapped happily. "Beautiful."

"Go over by Grandma Ang, Joan. I'll take another picture."

"G'ama-Ang," Joan said as she ran towards her.

"Oh, careful, careful," Mary said as Joan ran into Grandma Ang's leg.

"She's okay," Grandma Ang assured her. "Look over there, pumpkin. Smile."

"Over here, Joan," Elizabeth waved, snapping several pictures as the toddler was too excited to stand still.

"See?" she asked and ran toward Elizabeth to look at her phone.

"See," Elizabeth said. "There you are."

"G'ama-Ang," Joan said, looking between the image on the phone and the beaming woman in her chair.

"You've got one more present to open, peanut," Mary said. "This must be from Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath."

"We wanted to bring a little something for her to open," Catherine said.

Steve smiled. "Yeah, her uh . . . her actual gift wouldn't have fit."

Mary knitted her brow. "What do you mean it 'wouldn't have fit'?"

He nodded at the envelope. "Look."

She opened the long envelope and took out a piece of paper. She gasped when she unfolded it.

"Are you kidding?"

She looked up at them.

"We got the idea from the pictures you sent of the house," Steve said. "But we waited until we saw the yard in person to make a final decision."

Catherine nodded, her arm draped over Steve's leg. "Then after what you said about wanting a good swing set for her . . ."

Elizabeth looked over Mary's shoulder at the picture of the play set with swings, slide, rock wall, picnic table, and small clubhouse.

"Wow," she said. "Swing sets sure have changed since you were little, Catherine."

"Let's see," Kristy said, and Mary showed the paper around the room.

"Would you look at that?" Grandma Ang said.

Mary shook her head. "You guys, this is too much."

"She's gonna love it," Steve said.

"Of course she's gonna love it," Mary said. "It's also too much."

He held his hands out. "If we don't get to spoil our niece a little, who does?"

"Oh, I see a few people in this room . . ." Mary said.

"Did you see the rock wall?" he asked, pointing at the paper.

"Yes, I saw the rock wall," she said with a laugh.

"We'll have her scaling it in no time."

"No doubt," Mary said. She sighed and smiled. "Thank you. This is amazing."

Steve and Catherine smiled.

"Joan," Mary said. "Look at this."

Joan came over from where she had been looking at her felt food kit and puzzles, and Mary showed her the picture.

" 'Wing!" Joan said.

"That's right, your very own swing."

"And we'll come put it up," Steve said. He smirked. "Maybe _Aaron_ can help. See how the software guy handles a hammer."

"Ooh," Elizabeth said. "Who's this now?"

Mary groaned, and everyone laughed.

"Mama," Joan said, grabbing the last wrapped present.

"Yes, peanut, go ahead and open it. Let's see what _else_ your Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath got you."

Joan managed to rip the paper on her own again.

"Book!" she said happily.

"Looks like two books," Mary said. "Awesome."

"Librarian-approved," Catherine said. "I asked the librarian who did storytime with Joan at Thanksgiving for ideas. She said these are fun interactive books and great for following directions."

Joan held up the two books, _Press Here_ and _Mix It Up_.

"Teeve, reeeead," she said, looking at him.

"You were like that, too, Catherine," Joseph said. "Never met a book you didn't like."

"Ann Caf," Joan said and put the two books on the ground so she could stand. She picked them up and walked over to Catherine. Climbing in her lap, she repeated, "Reeeead."

"You want to read them now?" Catherine asked with a smile. "What about cake? And we've gotta sing 'Happy Birthday.' "

"Reead," Joan said. She handed one of the books up to Steve. "Teeve, read."

He laughed. "I guess we're reading first."

"Then maybe we can get an encore of 'Proud Mary,' " Grandma Ang teased.

"Oh no," Steve said with a laugh. "That was a one-time performance."

"Somehow I doubt that," she said knowingly.

* * *

That night, Steve and Catherine were in their bed in the guestroom.

Catherine sighed, her head resting on Steve's shoulder. "Hard to believe this is our last night here."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's been a great week."

"It really has."

They were silent for a moment.

Catherine laughed lightly.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe you sang to Joan."

He gave a little shrug. "Your dad said it almost always worked on you when you were upset at that age. But that you liked 'Brown Eyed Girl' better."

She grinned. "Yeah." She glanced up at him. "You had a good afternoon with Dad, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. He showed me those notes you used to leave him."

She nodded. "Yeah, he asked if he could." She smiled. "I was pretty prolific, wasn't I?"

He chuckled. "There were a lot of notes."

"Aunt Louise gave me the note set for Christmas and told me to use them for something special."

"And you did," he said. "I know your dad definitely thinks so."

He paused.

"We had a good talk," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" She moved to brace herself on her elbow so she could look at him more fully.

"Your dad . . . he . . . both your parents . . ." His brow creased, and his voice trailed off. He licked his lips.

She stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

He took her hand, interlacing their fingers and laying them on his chest.

"They've always . . ." He swallowed. "They've always accepted me, and us . . . for us. You know?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Yeah."

He looked into her eyes.

"They just want you to be happy," he said.

She nodded. "And they want you to be happy, too."

He paused again.

"I am," he said quietly but earnestly. "Happier than I ever thought I'd be."

She smiled, blinking back tears. "I know the feeling."

"I love you, Catherine."

"And I love _you_."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

Credit to American Greetings for the bunny card. I tried writing my own but it didn't go so well . . .

The two books mentioned are most definitely librarian-approved. _Press Here_ and _Mix It Up_ by Hervé Tullet (Chronicle Books, 2011 and 2014)

 **Today's question: What are your favorite moments with the Rollinses and Grandma Ang?**

I have a bunch, of course, but here are a few:

Grandma Ang on the surfboard with Chin in _No Such Thing as Butterflies_

Elizabeth deflecting Joseph's questions about the sleeping arrangements in _Deflecting_

 **What are yours?**


End file.
